


Truth

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 39 - "It just... hurts."
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Rose Martinez
Series: Drabble Collection [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Truth

"You could have told me," Rose pointed out.

"I wanted to protect you," Willow said, and then sighed. "I know you're right, but in my mind I had to keep you separate from all the slaying stuff."

"I think I get it, it just... hurts," Rose admitted.

"I understand that. I guess I was so caught up in the secret and how much things were changing that I wanted at least one thing to stay the same."

"But I deserved to know the truth."

"You did. And I promise... I won't lie to you again," Willow said.

"You better not."


End file.
